


С добрым утром

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Action, Accidental Corpses, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харли просто считает, что такой хороший день надо проводить в хорошей компании. Несогласные сами виноваты.</p><p>Примечание: написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2016 в подарок Эиринн</p><p>Предупреждения: случайные трупы</p>
            </blockquote>





	С добрым утром

Сегодня, как поняла Харли, проснувшись в залитое солнцем готэмское утро, будет отличный день.  
Начать с того, что вообще погода была непривычно хорошей для осени в этом городе, и природа радовалась ей всеми теми жалкими клочками зелени, которые ещё не успели выжечь под застройку новых модных торговых центров. А если радовалась природа, то и у одной рыжей экотеррористки с генами растения настроение должно было быть тоже ничего так.  
Харли села на кровати, заставив гиен свалиться на пол от неожиданности. Бад недовольно заворчал, а Лу посмотрел на хозяйку с сонным вопросом в глазах.  
\- Я иду к Рыжику! – объявила она, хлопнув в ладоши. – Извините, ребят, но вы сегодня без меня, а то вы же знаете Рыжика и её растения…  
Гиены знали Рыжика и её растения. Настолько знали, что сейчас с ужасом на мордах попытались забиться под кровать. Харли пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы их оттуда выманить и достать наконец молоток, который они успели обильно обшерстить. Убедив питомцев, что их пути сегодня не пересекутся с Плющ и оставив подручных присматривать за ними, Харли наконец смогла привести себя в порядок, натянуть свежее трико и, закинув молоток на плечо, выйти из дома.  
Вот следовало догадаться, что бэт-семья обязательно попытается испортить ей день.  
\- Летучие мыши должны летать ночью, ночью, я сказала! – звонко выкрикнула Харли, улепётывая по крышам от Бэтгёл. Это была та новенькая, с глухой маской и без чувства юмора, а ещё с общительностью кирпича. Харли не первый раз пыталась её разговорить, но девчонка просто что-то бурчала себе под нос и кидалась в схватку. Нервные они, конечно, в этом их семействе, заметно, что хороший психиатр по ним всем давно плачет… Ну или не плачет, а смеётся, убегая от них по крышам, потому что, нет, спасибо, ни за какие коврижки Харли не взялась бы за такую работу. Уж лучше сразу в Аркхэм.  
К счастью, на догонялки ушло всего минут десять: они пробежали над начинающимся ограблением банка, и Бэтгёл явно решила, что оно больше стоит её внимания. Харли была только рада: она-то нацелилась на тихий спокойный день в компании Плющ, так что приводить кого-то из Мышей к ней в парк точно было лишним. Плющ рассердилась бы, если бы они наступили на её цветы, а Плющ обычно сердилась слишком долго.  
\- Это я! – заявила о себе Харли при входе в Робинсон-парк, надеясь, что её тут как минимум узнают. Шла она на цыпочках и под ноги смотрела внимательно: а вот и они, те цветы, на которые нельзя наступать, чтобы Плющ не сердилась.  
Потому что они отхватят от тебя кусок ноги, а желудки у них слабые, и может выйти несварение.  
\- Рыжик?.. – хм, приятно, что лианы не пытаются напасть и задушить, но как-то уж слишком тихо, разве Плющ не должна бы уже выйти встретить? – Рыжик, это я! Ты где?  
Пуля, пролетевшая совсем рядом с отклонившейся в последней момент Харли, намекнула, что что-то конкретно не так.  
\- Что за нафиг? – для проформы возмутилась та, чувствуя, как губы расползаются в ухмылке. Кто-то решил её убить? Это они напрасно, напрасно. Если уж у мистера Джея не получилось…  
Но невежды всегда найдутся, как со вздохом подумала Харли, знакомя лицо выскочившего на неё громилы с молотком. Что за проза жизни, в самом деле – всего лишь пистолет и угрожающий взгляд, как не в Готэм попал. Здесь таких вещей давно уже маловато.  
\- Рыжик, ты жива? – пронзительно осведомилась Харли, не слишком волнуясь за Плющ. Не пришёл ещё тот день, когда какой-то мужчина сможет её убить.  
Хм. Наверное, именно поэтому следующим человеком с пистолетом в руках была женщина. И пистолет у неё был только в одной руке, а второй она крепко держала Плющ.  
\- Привет, Харли, - устало вздохнула та.  
\- Рыжик, твои гости какие-то не забавные, - пожурила её та.  
\- Ну что поделать, - Плющ повела было плечами, но ей в шею тут же ткнулось дуло. – Опять кто-то не очень умный думает, что сможет заставить меня на него поработать…  
\- Поменьше разговаривай, - напряжённо посоветовала ей наёмница. Или црушница, или ещё какая шпионка на любое государство или международный преступный синдикат. Акцент её Харли не узнавала, а латиноамериканская внешность в этих краях редкостью не была. – И вели подружке отойти, чтобы мы спокойно дошли до трейлера…  
\- Эй, я здесь стою, не надо обо мне в третьем лице, - обиженно попросила Харли, покачиваясь с мыска на пятку и сцепляя пальцы в замок за спиной. – Рыжик, ты приключений хочешь?  
\- Нет, она не хочет приключений! – рявкнула наёмница, наконец глядя на Харли. Ещё она улучила взгляд на павшего напарника: наверное, очень неуютно себя без него чувствовала. – Поэтому ты сейчас уйдёшь с дороги, а мы тихо и спокойно уедем, ведь кое-кто даже не может применить ко мне феромоны…  
\- Нет, Харли, я не хочу приключений, - равнодушно ответила Плющ. – Это какие-то банальные приключения.  
\- А, ну я так и подумала! – и в следующий момент Харли выкинула руку из-за спины, а с ней – подобранный при входе в парк камешек. Она вообще собиралась запустить им в лианы у жилища Плющ, чтобы проверить быстроту их реакции, но для того, чтобы выбить пистолет, он тоже вполне подошёл.  
Силой Супермена Харли, может, и не обладала, но ей и имеющихся модификаций хватало.  
Наёмница выругалась, и это она зря: ещё на секунду отвлеклась, и Харли как раз к ней подскочила и выкрутила руки за спиной, а Ядовитый Плющ потянулась, сняла с волос выросший там цветок и сдунула пыльцу прямо на неё.  
\- Феромоны, значит, не могу применить… - пробормотала она, пока наёмница стекленела глазами. – Учили бы вы уже все биологию в школе, что ли, знали бы тогда, что феромоны можно на кого угодно применить, просто на каждого – разные…  
Сопротивление прекратилось, и Харли наёмницу отпустила.  
\- Чего с ней делать будем? - с любопытством спросила она Плющ  
\- Да пусть идёт, - махнула та рукой, и наёмница немедленно двинулась к выходу, сияя счастливой улыбкой. – Пока феромоны выветрятся, она уже до границы штата доедет.  
\- А с ним? – Харли пнула менее удачливое тело.  
\- На удобрения пойдёт, - решительно кивнула Плющ. – Хоть какая-то польза от того, что меня от завтрака оторвали!  
\- А, окей, - согласилась Харли, освобождая дорогу подползшим к телу лианам. Двигались они медленно, значит, были не голодные, но мало ли. – А я как раз шла тебя на завтрак позвать. Пошли, может, в кафе? Тут такие пончики дают!  
\- Рядом с этим парком кто-то ещё держит кафе? – Плющ улыбнулась, но без злости. – Смелые люди.  
\- И вкусные пончики! – с нажимом повторила Харли. – Пошли, а, Рыжик?  
Ядовитый Плющ с сомнением посмотрела на свою светло-зелёную руку:  
\- По-моему, я сегодня больше хочу солнечного света, воды и прикормки… - Харли продолжала на неё смотреть большими-пребольшими глазами, и Плющ улыбнулась: - Но ты меня так мило спасла. Думаю, ты заслужила награду.  
Скорее всего, спасла Харли того, кто заказал похищение Плющ. Теперь у него будет время подумать, а точно ли он этого хочет.  
\- Ура! Мы идём есть пончики! – Харли закружила подругу в пируэте, и Плющ рассмеялась. – Тебе понравится, Рыжик, там такая пудра!  
Плющ рассмеялась и прижала палец к губам Харли.  
\- Остановись на секунду, - попросила она.  
\- М-м? – вопросительно подняла брови Харли, раз уж ей мешали говорить.  
\- Моя прекрасная спасительница в сияющем трико, - Плющ наклонилась ближе и, убрав палец, поцеловала её со ставшей привычной нежностью. – Я могу тебя накормить фруктами на любой вкус, знаешь ли.  
Харли счастливо вздохнула, но возразила:  
\- Это не то же, что пончики. И за фруктами мы можем вернуться потом.  
\- Как скажешь, - ответила Плющ, и Харли не удержалась, поймала её в цепкие объятия и поцеловала долго и крепко, потому что целовать Плющ было одной из самых приятных вещей на всём белом свете.  
И сегодня у её губ был очень приятный привкус яда. Какой-то новый, наверное, но Харли всё равно была имунна практически ко всему.  
\- С добрым утром, Рыжик, - прошептала она, отрываясь от губ Плющ и прислоняясь лбом к её лбу.  
\- С добрым утром, Харли, - улыбнулась ей Плющ. – Ну пойдём, поедим уже твои пончики, а потом поищем какие-нибудь не такие банальные приключения.  
\- У нас будет просто отличный день, - радостно пообещала ей Харли. – Вот увидишь, Рыжик!  
  
_~ Fin_


End file.
